The Second Seventh Year
by Irene Rose Hermione
Summary: Hermione and Draco both apply for their make-up seventh year after the Second War. Some mushy, some adult and some laughter. I do not own anything, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling, for her character's and setting and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes, to the sunlight gleaming onto her face. "Hermione! Wake up sweetie! It's 6:30!" her mother called at the door. Hermione sat up quickly. "Trunk is packed, dresses are in, textbooks in alpabetical order…calmdowncalmdown," she muttered to herself, getting out of bed,yawned and streched. She pulled away at the curtains leading to the balcony. A fresh city view was seen in the middle of London. _6:30….enough time, _she pondered. Hermione was more relaxed after the war, but still cared a lot about being perfect. She opened the doors leading out to the balcony and stepped out, letting the cool, fresh September wind run over her.

Hermione turned around and made her bed. She took a warm shower( even though it was slightly warm outside) and headed downstairs. She had applied for another year at Hogwarts as a make-up for her missed seventh year. She would be sharing a dorm with another person, who's identity is unknown to her. Downstairs, her father had gone off to work and her mother had gone off jogging. Hermione made herself a cup of tea and settled down to read the Daily Prophet. She had just finished reading the main article about the new Minister of Magic( which was, Kingsley Shakelbolt, by the way) when an object fluttering outside the window distracted her.

She got up, opened the window and caught the object. Indeed, it felt like a very fluffy snitch. She let him go inside, and immediately, it flew around, twittering madly. "Oh come on! Do give me the letter, Pig!" Hermione demanded, a grin on her face. Pig flew around and dropped the letter on her head. She opened the letter, knowing immediately that Ginny must have written it. She leaned against the counter to read it. _Dear Hermione, _it read, _I heard from Harry about your "seventh" year. He was complaining NONSTOP. Like, seriously. Good Luck and I'll see you there! And Harry says Hi. Lots of love, Ginny. P.S. Ron's really annoying me. He's going practically everywhere with that Lavender girl. Please stop! P.P.S Write back talk on the train. Either one._ Hermione shook her head. Oh, Ron. She folded Ginny's letter and put it inside her purse. She brought down her trunks, and was filling out the daily Rune Of The Day in the Prophet when her mother came back in. 30 minutes later, the pair were driving to King's Cross Station.

The giant wall clock in Platform 9 ¾ read 11:10, 20 minutes before the train left when Hermione kissed her mother goodbye. "Be safe, and learn a lot. After all, it IS your last year," her mother said, a twinkle in her eye. "Yes, Mum. I'll try," said Hermione, smiling. Once she put her trunks in the designated compartment, she met up with the Weasley's, who had come to see Ginny leave. Of course, Harry was there. "Hermione!" cried Ginny, hugging Hermione tightly. "Gosh Ginny. Since when did she become a human cannonball?" she asked Harry over Ginny's head. Harry smirked and answered," When she met me," Ron snorted. When Ginny let go (finally), Hermione was engulfed by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Hermione. I've missed you!" she exclaimed. "Mum, you saw her two days ago," Ron rolled his eyes. "Shush," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Oh Mrs. Weasley, is it just me, or have your gotten younger?" Hermione remarked. Mrs. Weasley let go of her. "Oh, you sweet girl," she said, fondly. "Hey Ron, what's up with you? Lost your romance?" George said, nudging Ron. "No. " he answered, but didn't explain furthur. He met Hermione's eyes with warmth, but something was off-center..something different.

Hermione and Ginny boarded the train after saying their final goodbyes (Harry and Ginny seemed to be glued to eachother, )and went to their compartments. When Hermione came to hers, she saw her partner, the other person who was coming back for their missed year. Blond hair, pale skin, but more of a modest look, was Draco Malfoy, sitting there, looking outside. Hermione gave a little cough, and his head snapped around. Soft brown eyes met icy blue ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco

Draco nearly cracked my neck, when he heard the cough. Her hair wasn't as busy, but neatly hung out. She was wearing a light shirt, with black pants. Her eyes were surprised, and his were icy. "Malfoy," she glared at him. "Granger," Draco acknowledged her with a small nod. Hermione sat across from him. Draco resumed his long monotonous thought. He could sense Hermione fidgeting, and then taking out a book from her purse. He couldn't help but glance at the title. _The Casual Vacancy_ it read. _The Casual Vacancy? Never heard it,_ he thought.

Minutes passed until Hermione broke the silence. "You're going back to Hogwarts, then?" she asked. Draco turned his attention to her. "Yes," he answered. His tone must have been cold, because she flinched slightly after his answer. "Sorry," he muttered. "How are you?" she asked him. Draco was taken by surprise. When did she start caring about how he was? He racked his brains for an answer. "I'm…okay," he stammered. "Ah," she said, and looked out the window, her book completely forgotten. "What book is that?" Draco asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "The Casual Vacancy. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it!" she exclaimed. He shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I haven't. So explain, if you will what is the Casual Vacancy?" he asked. "A book written by J.K. Rowling. Read it to find out," Hermione answered mysteriously. Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Since when have you been interested in books, Malfoy?" she asked. Draco ignored her. He'd never tell anyone about his interest in books. Not even his mother.

The food trolley came by and found Hermione fast asleep and Draco's nose in The Casual Vacancy. "Anything to eat, dear?" she asked. "Hm? Yes, three chocolate frogs please," Draco ordered. The woman gave them to him, in exchange for his money. "Thanks," Draco said, returning to his seat. The food trolley went on. His eyes lingered on Hermione's sleeping figure. _Haha…she has dark circles under her eyes. Wonder what caused them? Probably Weasel's nagging, _Draco thought. Hermione started tossing around, and fell down on the ground. Draco stooped down to catch her, but Hermione woke up, gasping. He straightened up quickly and pretended to read. Hermione stood up and sat back down, trying to pat down her hair. "So, you've decided to read the book?" she asked, nonchalantly. "Yes," Draco replied, not lifting his eyes from the page. Hermione sighed, and said," I'm going out for a minute," Draco looked up, raised an eyebrow and said," And I care because…?" Hermione frowned and left. He lifted the book, but found that he couldn't read it anymore. His thoughts returned to the last war.

It wasn't like he was on the bad side on his way; it was more like he was forced to. Draco felt a pang of sadness when he remembered the warmth which he was given in the Great Hall during Voldemort's wait for Harry Potter. If only…he could repay…but he dared not. He was Draco Malfoy, the cold one. Draco's attention was momentarily distracted by Hermione, who was talking rapidly to someone outside the compartment door. Her hands were moving rapidly, and there was a gay smile on her face. A few minutes later, she waved goodbye, and entered the compartment. "Here's your book," Draco handed her the book. "Thank you," Hermione said her tone slightly curt. She took the book and put it in her purse. He watched her warily. "Anything wrong?" he asked. "No, and why are you asking?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Just asking, Granger," he replied, matching her tone. The train stopped and the pair began hustling for their things. Draco didn't talk to Hermione throughout dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

Hermione stiffly climbed into a carriage, with the door held open by Draco. She caught Ginny's eye, and mouthed, "Later!" On the way to the castle, Hermione fondly looked out. She'd missed these lakes, carriages, almost everything. She sighed softly. When the carriages stopped at the castle, she nearly ran out. Hermione turned and looked at Draco, who was watching her, amused. She rolled her eyes, and headed in, followed by Draco. When she entered, she found the castle perfectly restored, back to its before-war state. The pair entered the Great Hall, and sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione's attention was directed to the Professors table. Professor McGonagall was sitting in the middle. Hermione smiled, and widened more when she saw that Hagrid was there, as was Neville. She glanced at Draco, who was stonily looking at the Slytherin table.

"Welcome back, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please, let me introduce our new first-years. Enter!" McGonagall announced. A group of first-years entered through the grand doors of the Great Hall. They looked frightened, though some had determined looks on their faces. When the group went past Hermione and Draco, they cast admiring looks, but most stared. "Oh great, so now we're a zoo attraction," Draco muttered. Hermione bit her lip to try not to smile. When the group was finally grouped up in the front of the room, a new Professor brought down a list and spoke loudly," When I call your names, please come forward and put on this hat,". Hermione was surprised that the hat survived the war; after all, it had been put to flames. Then the hat broke into song.

"A thousand years or more ago  
when I was newly sewn,  
there lived four wizards of renown,  
whose names are still well known:  
bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
they hatched a daring plan  
to educate young sorcerers  
thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
formed their own house, for each  
did value different virtues  
in the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

"Angelo, Charlotte," the new Professor spoke. A young girl with short brown hair nearly ran up the steps to the hat. The Professor placed the hat on her head, and it yelled "Hufflepuff!" The hall broke into applause, especially the Hufflepuffs. "Bungard, Jack," the Professor said again. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. Clayworth, Emma became the first Slytherin and Davies, Tom became the first Gryffindor. After the sorting was over, Headmistress McGonagall began her announcements.

"There are a few rules that I have put down this year, as extras. First, no questioning teachers or questioning returning students about the recent war," At this, a few students looked around. Hermione ducked a little behind Draco. She didn't want to be seen, nor be close to Draco, so being half hidden had to do. "Second, no students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest, especially this year. No Weasley products either. Lastly, no student is allowed to enter the Astronomy Tower, as the restoring hasn't been finished. Now then. Dinner!" McGonagall finished, clapping her hands twice. Food appeared practically everywhere.

After literally stuffing themselves with food, Hermione and Draco went up to their shared room. She looked around, and was attacked with nostalgia. She remembered telling Harry and Ron about the moving stairways, about the sticky stairs. She remembered blasting Fenir off of Lavender. When the pair arrived to their own little house-sort-of-thing, (The password was Lupin,) Hermione quickly went up to her room. Draco's led with opposite staircases at the other end of the room. In the middle was a small table set for four. The kitchen was at the other end, and the den was at the other. When Hermione entered her room, she was amazed. Her trunks were neatly packed in the corner; she had a nice, low bed, with a glass desk against another wall. Hermione quickly changed, took a nice shower, and then went downstairs. She found Draco sitting in the den, playing with Crookshanks. "You want something to eat?" she asked, softly. Draco looked back at her. "Sure," he answered, holding her gaze, in sort of a challenging way. Hermione turned and headed into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione headed into the kitchen, feeling slightly nauseous. It was her idea of the shared dormitory with her partner, but she never imagined it to be Malfoy. She glanced at the clock, hanging on the wall, before she set to work, cooking up different snacks. McGonagall said that breakfast could be eaten with the other students of Hogwarts, and the pair (Hermione and Draco) could go to their dormitories during their spare time, BUT lunch and dinner both had to be eaten in the shared room to avoid public attraction. Hermione sighed. When she was done cooking, 10 minutes later (Thank god for magic) she carried the food to the dinner table in the center. Hermione glanced up and saw Draco looking into the fire, the look of despair on his face. _Since when did he want to come back here?_ Hermione thought. "Malfoy," she called. Draco looked up and came over. "Bloody hell, I'm about to eat food cooked by a mudblood," Draco muttered to himself. But Hermione heard, and tears sprang to her eyes. It was enough to be called that at school, and during the war, but even now?! She quickly turned and ran up the stairs to her room, breaking down into soft sobs. She got in her room, slammed the door and cried curled up in her bed.

It was about an hour after a voice called Hermione. "Granger?" he asked. "Granger can you hear me?" he asked. "Go away," Hermione said. "Um, before I go, I just wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have said it, I'm sorry," Draco continued. Hermione looked at the door, shocked. She ran up to the door, and pulled it open. She walked around Draco once, just making sure it was him. "Did…you…just…say…sorry?" she said, in a choked voice. Draco rolled his eyes. "Blimey Granger, do you need a hearing aid?" he smirked. "I accept your apology. " Hermione said stiffly. "Good, now goodnight," He said with finality. It was 10:30, Hermione saw on her desk. "Yes, um, goodnight to you too, "she said. And she closed her door.

Hermione woke up to her annoying alarm clock at 7:30 AM. She groaned and flopped back into her bed. Five minutes later, she was up, dressed and down to the Great Hall. She had knocked on Draco's door twice, but there was no answer, so she headed alone. In the Great Hall she found Ginny just sitting down. Hermione quickly sat down beside her. "Bloody hell, Hermione! Don't just sit down next to me like that!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione grinned and dug into her omelet. "Sorry," she said, after she was done chewing. "Anyways, what's up with you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows. Hermione looked at her and smacked her with _Hogwarts, A History_. "Ow! That actually hurt!" Ginny said, pouting. "Why would I be with Malfoy anyways? He's a slimy git." said Hermione, waving her fork in the air. "Well, he actually kind of cute," Ginny admitted. Hermione gasped a little. "You. Did. . ." she whispered. "What? He is!" Ginny said, defensively. Hermione shrugged, and said with a glint in her eye, "Don't let Harry hear that," Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione checked her watch. "Oh, its 8:00, I got to run. First class is Transfiguration. Bye!" she said, shoving a piece of bread and took a big swig of orange juice before waving goodbye to Ginny and running off.

Hermione arrived to her classroom 10 minutes before it started. There was a young witch with brilliant red hair sorting out her supplied. She looked up when Hermione arrived. "Oh, you must be Hermione!" she exclaimed, hold her hand out for Hermione to shake. "Yes, and you must be…?" Hermione asked. "Oh, I'm Professor Davies. I'm a Ministry official, but don't think I'm evil. "Professor Davies added, seeing Hermione's look of fear when the words, 'Ministry official' was said. She was thinking of Umbridge. Hermione set her books down on the desk right in front of the teacher's desk. "Um, Professor, I brought the books you wanted, but is there anything else we need? Or do you need help with anything?" Hermione asked, quickly. She heard a snort in the back of the room. "Malfoy," she gritted her teeth and turned around. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Davies said, coolly. "Hello, Professor," Draco said, in a very normal tone. He casually sat in the back row, his eyebrows raised. "Aah,it's 8 o'clock. Let class begin!" Professor Davies said, pulling the blinds down. Hermione quickly sat down and sorted her books, with her Transfiguration ontop. "Hermione, we won't be needing books today," Professor said. Hermione blinked and slid her books away, a questioned look on her face. "You will just need your wands,"she continued. "Now, I'd like to first test you on what you know and can perform," Professor Davies said, her gaze lingering on Malfoy. "Now, Hermione and Draco, please come to the front of the room, where I have all the materials. Hermione, no, go to the left table and Draco to the right," she directed them. When they were ready, Professor said loudly, "Your first task is to turn the rat in front of you into a goblet. This was taught during your second-year, I believe,". Hermione pointed her wand at the rat and whispered," _Vera Verto,"_ and heard Malfoy doing the exact same. Professor Davies looked relieve and clapped her hands together. "Thank god you both passed that. If you hadn't...well, I'd be questioning your intelligence,". she paused. "Now, your second task is to turn the teapot in front of you into a tortoise. This was taught during your third-year." Professor Davies sat down, and pushed her hair back. Hermione, wasting no time, transformed her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sighed as she entered Charms. Professor Flitwick was there, along with Ginny, Luna and Michael Corner, who had fought in the war too. Luna and Michael were already sitting together, comparing something, while Ginny was playing with Quidditch figurines. Hermione plopped into the seat beside Ginny and dropped her books with a thud. "Ugh. Our Transfiguration teacher is testing us on what we have learned during our whole year here. Are you Quidditch captain, now that Harry's gone," Hermione asked. Ginny raised her eyes at Hermione's books and answered," Actually, Yes. And what are you planning to do with all those books?" "Oh, she plans to snog them, of course," a drawled voice came from behind them. Hermione sighed and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just ignore him," Ginny muttered in Hermione's ears. Luckily, Professor Flitwick came in and started class. Thankfully, the class went by without any interruption by Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was on her way to her common room when someone stopped her. "Granger?" Hermione closed her eyes and turned. Malfoy stood in front of her. " I…I'm hungry," Draco closed his eyes and went past her. "Yeah, alright. I'll make something," and Hermione followed him into the common room. She felt like Draco wanted to say something other than, 'I'm hungry' but she wasn't sure. Draco? Since when was he Draco? Hermione sniffed and entered the kitchen. "Are you allergic to anything, Malfoy?" she asked. "No. I'm only allergic to pollen, and dogs," He answered from the living room. Hermione decided to put together a family favorite, Cajun Chicken Wraps. While Hermione was cooking, Draco came in softly and watched her. She was busy, putting in lettuce here and there, with a small smile on her face. It was after she was done, she saw Draco watching her. They looked at each other, brown meeting grey, both surprised to see the other watching them. Draco coughed and took his plate from Hermione. "Stop ogling me Granger," he said curtly and sat down at the table. Hermione came after him, and raised her eyebrows. "Last time I checked, you have no reason to stare at me," she retorted. They glared at each other, and ate the rest of their lunch.

A day later, morning

She heard knocking on her door. "Granger? Granger, are you there? Classes start in 10 minutes, thought you'd like to know," she heard Draco saying. Hermione sat upright and panicked. How could he have missed to put the alarm on? She rushed and put on her clothes, skipped breakfast (she'll make it up with lunch anyhow)and practically ran to her classroom. Draco was already in his seat, and was bent over a book. It was Defense after all. When Hermione sat down, she caught Draco's eyes and gave a tentative smile. She was surprised to see him give a quick smile before reading again. Funny, she never thought about him as the reading type. And that was a real smile, not one of his trademark smirks. The class ended quietly and Hermione swept out of class, and decided to head to the Astronomy Tower.

She had heard about what had happened here during Harry's sixth year, and he had mentioned a small dent in the wood beside the sixth pole, where he landed after Dumbledore died. Hermione crept slowly and knelt till she found the spot. She didn't hear footsteps behind her until he spoke.

"So, you found the mark then?" asked Draco. Hermione closed her eyes, and replied," Yes,". She stood up and turned around, only to almost bump into Draco. She didn't realize he was so close to her. "That night...I'm still sorry," he muttered and went to stand in the balcony. Hermione walked beside him and watched the Quidditch teams practice. "Why should you be? It wasn't your fault," she said. Was this the Draco Malfoy she knew? Or was it some ickle 5-year old? Draco looked off and the wave of sadness came upon him. Hermione reached out, but decided against it. Who knew what his reaction would be? "Damn it, "he muttered and turned around, leaving the tower. Hermione watched, feeling very lost and very, very confused.

The next morning Hermione strolled down to the Great Hall, not bothering to wait for Draco. She sat down near the Head Table and began to nibble on a small piece of toast. She was lost in her own thoughts when a hand jerked her awake. Hermione turned around and saw a very familiar red-head standing next to her. "Oh my gods, you seriously startled me." Hermione gasped. Ginny grinned. "So what do you have today?" she asked, reaching for the pancakes. "Um...I have Arithmacy, then Charms with you guys, then Defense and then Transfiguration. You?" Hermione asked. Ginny sighed. "Ugh, Potions, Charms, Runes and then Defense. I heard that the potions professor is 20 years old. AND cute." Ginny hinted. "Whatever. See you Ginny. " Hermione rose and picked up her books. When she was at the door, she bumped into a broad figure. "Oh I'm so sorr- Draco?" She put her hand on his chest to keep herself from falling. "Move, because I'm starving." Draco gently took her hand off his chest and kept on walking. Hermione walked to Arithmacy and entered the classroom. Inside there was Professor Vector talking to another professor who Hermione didn't quite recognize. They didn't seem to notice her arrival, so she had no choice except wait outside their door. "Septimus...listen to me...I just need your extra classroom for one day. One day only. " the other professor pleaded. His voice was exactly like Snape's except well, a little sweeter. _Who is he?_ wondered Hermione. _Probably that so-called handsome potions professor Ginny was talking about. _


End file.
